1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to surface treatments in manufacturing, and more particularly to peening of a workpiece, e.g. an aerospace component.
2. Description of Related Art
Some aerospace components require compressive residual stress near the machined surface to improve fatigue life. Traditionally, shot peening has been used in the manufacturing process to create such compressive residual stresses. However, shot peening is a not well-controlled process. The shot impact density cannot be guaranteed to cover the entire surface and the intensity of the shot impact cannot be guaranteed to be uniform across the surface.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for systems and methods that allow for improved control in the peening process. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.